love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Soldier game
soldier game is a trio single sung by Umi Sonoda, Maki Nishikino, and Eli Ayase. The song is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Mitsuru Wakabayashi. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4961)' 'CD' #soldier game #Daring!! # # #soldier game (Off Vocal) #Daring!! (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Three, two, one, zero! Koko de toujou Mitenasai watashi no honki Suriru to biishiki de katsu no yo kanarazu Yasashige na kotoba sasayaku Nise no kawaisa janakute Tsumetaku tsuyoku mamoranakya Taisetsuna mono tachi yowaki mono tachi Watashi wa dare desho? Shiritaku natta deshou? Naraba koi kamo Watashi no naka ni wa himitsu ga aru to shite Sore o kimi wa dousuru no It's soldier game Mata aeta toki kikou kana Three, two, one, zero! Tsugi no sakusen Mitenasai watashi wa honki Shigunaru uketomete mirai o itadaku Hohoemi yori mo amai no wa Uso ga maneita namida yo Hakanasa morosa kaku shiteru Taisetsuna mono nano yowaki mono nano Watashi to kuru desho? Furetaku natta deshou? Sude ni koi dayo Watashi to itsuka wa tatakau beki aite Sore wa kimi no risei kamo I'm soldier heart Makenai kara ne It's soldier game (Come on!) Ima ga shoubu yo! Watashi wa dare desho? Shiritaku natta deshou? Naraba koi kamo Watashi no naka ni wa himitsu ga aru to shite Sore o kimi wa? Watashi to kuru desho? Furetaku natta deshou? Sude ni koi dayo Watashi to itsuka wa tatakau beki aite Sore wa kimi no risei kamo It's soldier game Mata aeta no ni I'm soldier heart |-| Kanji= Three,two,one,zero! ここで登場 見てなさい　私の本気 スリルと美意識で勝つのよ必ず 優しげな言葉ささやく 偽の可愛さじゃなくて 冷たく強く守らなきゃ 大切なモノ達　弱きモノ達 私は誰でしょ?　知りたくなったでしょう? ならば恋かも 私の中には秘密があるとして それを君はどうするの It's soldier game また会えた時　訊こうかな Three,two,one,zero! つぎの作戦 見てなさい　私は本気 シグナル受けとめて未来を頂く 微笑みよりも甘いのは 嘘が招いた涙よ 儚さ脆さ隠してる 大切なモノなの　弱きモノなの 私と来るでしょ?　触れたくなったでしょう? すでに恋だよ 私といつかは戦うべき相手 それは君の理性かも I'm soldier heart 負けないからね It's soldier game (Come on!) いまが勝負よ! 私は誰でしょ?　知りたくなったでしょう? ならば恋かも 私の中には秘密があるとして それを君は? 私と来るでしょ?　触れたくなったでしょう? すでに恋だよ 私といつかは戦うべき相手 それは君の理性かも It's soldier game また会えたのに I'm soldier heart |-| English= Three, two, one, zero! Here's my intro Please look at me; I'm completely serious My thrilling beauty will win, without fail I whisper gentle words I'm not just pretending to be cute I have to coldly, strongly protect those precious to me, and those weak Who am I, yes? You've grown curious, yes? Then it might just be love Knowing secrets lie hidden in my heart, What will you do about that? It's soldier game Will you ask about them next time we meet? Three, two, one, zero! Onto the next battle strategy Please look at me; I'm completely serious Receive my signal and the future will be yours Sweeter than a smile Are tears brought about from a lie Hiding transience and fragileness, You're someone precious, someone weak You'll come with me, yes? You've grown curious about my touch, yes? Then it's already love Since you're someone I must meet in battle someday, That might just be your reason I'm soldier heart I won't lose, okay? It's soldier game (Come on!) It's a duel now! Who am I, yes? You've grown curious, yes? Then it might just be love Knowing secrets lie hidden in my heart, what will you do about that? You'll come with me, yes? You've grown curious about my touch, yes? Then it's already love Since you're someone I must meet in battle someday, That might just be your reason It's soldier game Though we've met again, I'm soldier heart Gallery Single Scans= Soldier game Secondary Key Visual.jpg Eli_Maki_Umi_Dengeki_G%27s_Mag_Jul_2012_Textless.jpg Live Performances *Tokyo Game Show 2012 *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 Trivia *Despite being performed live on two separate occasions, Yoshino Nanjo has never managed to appear at any of them. References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs Category:Duo Trio Songs Category:Umi Sonoda Category:Maki Nishikino Category:Eli Ayase